


redecorating

by kittiehawke



Category: Slash (Movie)
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, awkward sub sandwich innuendo, slash the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: Mike and Denis need to spruce up their new home





	

“Do you think the floral ones are too… I don’t know… girly?”

“Nah. They’ll brighten up the place. Make it seem bigger.” Mike

“It’s just a van, it’s not going to get bigger.” Denis said with a roll of his eyes as he tugged the package off the wall.

Mike caught Denis’ hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “It’s not just _a_ van. It’s _our_ home.”

Denis pouted and gave a half-hearted attempt to pull away from his lover. This whole situation was ridiculous, how had he ended up with this guy? And living in a van? His doubts were washed aside when Mike pulled him close, sandwiching the curtain package between them. He felt Mike pull him close, nuzzling at his neck. 

“Come on, Denis. It’s small, but it’s all ours. The open road. All the footlongs we can eat. And you managed to get us free wifi from the Denny’s so we can watch tv on your laptop. It’s paradise.” He claimed Denis’ mouth, chapped lips teasing before he pulled back, “So much better than your mom’s basement.”

“I can’t believe I fell for that “you look like a guy who needs a footlong” line.” Denis muttered, clutching the curtains to his chest.

“I can’t believe that line finally worked on someone. And it was the someone.” Mike grinned and began to pull Denis towards the checkouts.

\----------------------------

Mike gave the curtains a gentle tug, making sure they were level. He reclined back on the mattress wedged into the back of the van and gave Denis a saucy look. He cocked his hips to the side and hooked a thumb in his belt loop, pulling his pants low enough to show a sliver of well-worn boxer-briefs. “Well, what do you think of the view?” he asked, his tongue teasing along his thin mustache. 

Denis crawled over Mike’s prone body, settling between his thighs. “Close the curtains. I’ve been craving a footlong.”


End file.
